rolling_sky_2fandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Dorkfishie/Rolling Dream would make for a perfect TV series!
I mean, the devs DID describe it as a “playable movie”, but a show would work better. Concept Our beloved Wizard tells the stories of all of the levels so far- including Pharaohs (Old)! Unlike the actual game, there are a small handful of callbacks to the original Rolling Sky (Or Rolling Sky 1, if you’re that kind of guy) & the level’s pop culture inspirations. For example, you could see the Wizard wearing a hat with Mickey Mouse’s eats on them, Clyde being bothered by a cat who looks like Dreamwork’s own Puss in Boots, & the Little Prince might be reading- um, The Little Prince. The models would look better than the game, because there’s no console limits for a show! The kid from Fantasia might have more detailed hair, for example. Now for the main course: the fact that there are actual stories! Here is a story arc surrounding the Little Prince & the levels he was in: Story Ideas Starry Dream The Little Prince finds a star on the ground while he was walking home from school. He takes it home & calls it Starry. Inspired by a book he read (The Little Prince, of course!), he pretends that Starry came from another planet & that it needs it’s help to return. That night, the Prince goes to sleep, only to find out that his apparently made-up backstory is actually true! While chasing it, Starry tells him about the wonderful planet, where the stars are alive & have lots of fun. It then plays out like the rest of the level (he inserts Starry into a gigantic star)- until the Prince wakes up to find that Starry is missing. He doesn’t mind, though, & he leaves his room to eat breakfast. Starry then floats by the boy’s bedroom window & ends the episode. Puzzle Puzzle, on the other hand, has a more “nightmarish” approach. It starts off with one of those “previously, on the previous episode” parts. The Prince gets bullied at school for bringing his lucky “Blue Starry” to class. He goes to bed & falls asleep in tears. Then Blue Starry comes to life, clones his beloved teddy bear, & convinces the Prince to follow him. It looks exactly like that dream he had a while back, except that everything feels… off. Then the monsters show up. Fortunately, he escapes from their grasp & wakes up… next to a mysterious portal. Which brings us to the next episode: Pharaohs After a brief callback to the first 2 episodes, the Prince gets sucked into the portal… and becomes a Princess. He is not amused. He sees an eagle flying in the sky- you know, the Sam wine from that level’s game icon? Anyway, he follows it across Egypt, hoping that it would lead him to a way back home. Instead, he learns more about the location he (she?) is in. Anyway, she gets into another portal, which doesn’t lead her back to the present, but instead to the location of… Death Book Cursing the eagle, our protagonist learns about the titular Death Book, which was used to summoned a sandworm that destroyed the area around it. He doesn’t mind- he just wants to be a little boy again! After “fighting” the sandworm (not really; he just parkours over it), he finally found the real way home. The Prince slowly wakes up back in his bedroom, only to find him hold an eagle plushie instead of Blue Starry. Category:Blog posts